Kingdom of the lost
by HeavenlyOnna
Summary: Kagome is in for a surprise when someone from a long forgotten past arrives and once again flips her world upside down. And why is The Ice Prince so curious?" I'm not very good at summaries so please read and review. This is my first fan fic so be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Inuyasha story line is not mine, however, Astor and Tristan are completely from my own head.

Preface:

The cavern was large and illuminated only by candles. No sound could be heard besides the soft current of water that ran below. A figure stepped forward from the darkness, his face upturned to reveal violet eyes, and a strong , chiseled jaw line. His head turned slightly in contemplation and his waist length blue black hair fell forward providing a curtain over his eyes. He was facing a shrine that held offerings next to a scroll that looked as if it had survived centuries. The figure bowed his head in respect while saying, "The time has come, little one, for you to return home. Forgive me for having to bring you back to this madness, forgive that I could not defeat this darkness that threatens us all. The duty that will befall you is a burden that no one should bear and I regret that it is to you that we must pass it on to." He stopped for a moment, sighing loudly. "I had hoped to bring you home to a happy place, I had hoped for time so that I could get to know you again. It's been so long, I'm afraid that I won't even recognize who you are." Shaking his head he read the prophecy that had been passed down thru out the centuries.

"When the sky turns to black and there is no moon,  
She will come.  
Her power and light will turn back the night.  
Her companions will follow and help with the fight.  
Blood will shed, and tears will fall  
One will be lost to the cause  
With strength and will and love and truth  
She will bring back the light."

"Astor, what are you doing down here?" The question echoed off the walls, as a dark figure stepped forward. He was tall with shoulder length black hair tied in a high ponytail. His eye's gleamed in the light of the flames as green as a blade of grass. The image that he imposed was so beautiful that it was shocking. He rested a hand on his long time friend. Astor turned and smiled in greeting. "I was asking forgiveness, my friend. It is time that she is brought home; it is time for her to take her rightful place on the throne. I wish that it was under different circumstances. Are you ready for this journey?" He asked noticing that there was a sack with supplies sitting next to him. "Yes my lord." Grasping arms in the old tradition of warriors Astor nodded to his friend as he drew him out of the cavern and to the well. "Remember Tristan that the well will take you to the where she is in now. You will have to make the treacherous journey back here once you have arrived. Do you remember how to unlock her memories?" When he received a nod to his question, he stepped back and watched as Tristan jumped into the well, when the blue light dissipated he turned and walked back into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Making a stand

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" "WHAM!" Kagome was so angry right now that she felt like she was going to pop. She didn't even flinch when Inuyasha crashed into the dirt. "I told you that I would be back in a couple of days. I have a big test that I have to study for. Will you stop being such a baby?! It's not like I don't ever come back. Besides this is my last test then I'll be here for a while." "Feh! Fine, go on then, I'll just go find Kikyo. She'll help, besides she's stronger than you and can fight. So I don't have to always rescue her because she's gotten herself into trouble." The silver haired hanyou spat out as he was heaving himself out of the crater he had created. Miroku and Sango grabbed Shippo and stepped back knowing what was coming next. "Why you ungrateful little snot! Sit! I come here day in and day out for four years now, Sit, helping you! Yeah I shattered the jewel but I didn't even know that it existed until it was ripped from my body. This isn't my time, Sit, yet I'm here more time than I am in my own era! Sit! I've adjusted and made sacrifices, Sit, and you want to go and bring that clay pot into our group?! Sit, she's done nothing to aid us and everything to stop us! You are a blind fool! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, and SIT!" Kagome was shaking by the time that she was done and Inuyasha groaned from the abuse that he had suffered at the hands of the miko. Miroku leaned over and whispered in Sango's ear, "Have you noticed that Kagome seems to be putting more force in her sits? I'm not sure but I think that she is growing in her abilities. What do you think?" Sango was about to reply when she felt an offending appendage rub her the wrong way. "SMACK! Houshi, you hentai! Keep your hands to yourself!" She turned away from him and walked towards Kagome. "Will you never learn?" Shippo shook his head at the monk and followed Sango. 'It was worth it' he thought to himself as he rubbed the very red hand print he now sported on his cheek.

Kagome turned her back towards the foul mouth hanyou who was still trying to get himself out of his hole. "Sango, Miroku I'm going home. I'll be back after my test and I'll make sure to bring some stuff for you guys." She smiled at them and glanced at Shippo. Opening her arms Shippo jumped into them. "Will you bring me some chocolate when you come back mommy?" Kagome smiled down at her adopted son. "Of course baby, be good for Sango and Miroku, k?" When he agreed she passed him to her friends. Looking towards Kilala, the fire demon transformed into her full size and walked towards Kagome, rubbing her large head on her arm. She petted her and climbed onto her back. "Ready Kilala?" Kilala purred softly and took to the sky. "Hey wench, get back here!" Kagome barely heard Inuyasha yell out; she rolled her eyes and whispered "sit" just for her enjoyment. When she heard the resounding "wham" she giggled. 'That serves him right! He's too arrogant and somebody needs to bring him down a notch or two." She leaned down and laid her head against Kilala's fur. Her long blue black hair billowed out into the wind and she closed her dark brown eyes. She was resting when she started to feel a strange...well she didn't know how to describe it. It was almost like a feeling of recognition, a pull towards something that was just beyond her reach. Leaning further over she whispered into Kilala's ear, "keep your eye's open, I don't feel right, don't set me down close to the well, and only close enough to see it and the surrounding area." Kilala mewed her response and dropped lower into the tree line to provide cover from viewing eyes.

As they approached the clearing by the well, Kilala came to a stop. Kagome jumped down and quietly walked towards the well, keeping herself in the cover of the trees. She stopped by the God tree, looking around for whatever may be lurking. After a few minutes and nothing came into view she made her way to the well, but when she got to the lip of the well a blue light glowed from inside. Catching her breath she stepped back and notched an arrow from her quiver, waiting for the unknown to make an appearance.

Tristan opened his eye's and looked up to the see the sun shining where it had be night when he left. Shrugging his shoulder he jumped up and out of the well only to be faced by a human woman with a bow. Quirking his eye brow he grinned. "Is something wrong girl?"

Kagome had to take a minute because he was so gorgeous that her mouth wanted to fall open. "I haven't decided yet, are you going to be a problem?" She held all emotions back as she said this to him, trying to mimic the stoic features of someone else she knew. Tristan, stayed silent for a moment before he started to laugh. He laughed so hard that he had to hold his stomach. Kagome decided that she liked his laugh, but she still didn't show any emotions, while letting the stranger gain some composer over himself. "I'm glad that you are amused, but you still didn't answer my question." Tristan tried very hard to control himself but he couldn't stop smiling. "If I were going to cause some sort of trouble, what can you do to stop me human?" 'humph! Cocky bastard' Kagome lowered her aim and let the arrow loose with the trail of purity behind it, it landed with a thud right next to his foot making him jump back. Kagome smirked and notched another arrow. Tristan looked up with a shocked expression then he glared at her " what the hell?!" She looked him up and down, "I think that the question that you should have asked and should ask yourself now is, what can't I do to stop you. Now tell me who you are and what you are doing here."

Unknown to them they had an audience. Shessomaru had arrived at the same moment that Inuyasha's wench appeared. He stayed on the sidelines seeing what the human girl would do with the demon. He had felt a strange pull of energy when he was patrolling the land and had come to investigate. To his surprised amusement he saw that the Miko had the upper hand. 'Interesting.' He cleared his thoughts when he heard the demon start to respond.

"My name is Tristan, I come from a far off place trying to locate someone very special. I mean no harm unless I am being threatened. Which, by the way, you just did." Before Kagome could blink she was pressed against a chest and had an arm tightening on her throat. She could hear him growling and suddenly she was filled with such rage. It was consuming, the heat grew until she couldn't handle it anymore. With a strangled yell she let lose the rage. The aura she had surrounding her was a purple swirling mass of energy. As soon as it came into contact with the demon holding her he was thrown back across the clearing, sliding to a stop in front of a tree. "You DARE to touch me?!" She opened her eye's to reveal amethyst orbs illuminated by her disgust and anger. "I should kill you for your stupidity boy, but I am feeling benevolent today. Be gone from me or I will not hesitate to kill you." As quickly as her flare of power came it was gone, leaving Kagome to fall in a tired heap to the ground. She stood on shaky legs just to tumble back down again. 'What happened?' She tried to shake the cobwebs away but she couldn't focus very well. Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Revealed

Tristan groaned as he sat up. He hurt everywhere. 'That energy, I know that energy.' He looked up at the girl who had seemed so small and powerless with new found respect. He stood up and made his painful way back to her. Kneeling down he noticed that she had passed out, so he was going to pick her up when he heard a growl. Looking up he saw an Inu demon with long silver hair standing with the human in his arms. He looked down where she had been and couldn't believe that she was taken away from him so easily. Standing he dusted himself off. "You should really give her back to me dog. I don't have time to play with you."

Shessomaru held the girl tighter to him. "Trust me boy, when I say that I will not be playing with you. What do you want with the girl?" He rumbled out. Tristan looked over this stranger who was holding the girl as if she belonged to him. There was an air of confidence, and nobility about him that he couldn't ignore but there was something else, just below the surface, something dark and dangerous. He'd have to watch this one very carefully. "My name is Tristan, and the girl and I have unfinished business. Leave her with me and be about your way dog." Shessomaru had just about enough from the insolent demon, but before he could register what happened he was pushed back against a tree and the miko was in the others arms, Tristan was whispering in her ear. It almost sounded like a chant of some sort. Snarling he jumped to his feet and began to advance when suddenly there was a strange increase in power until it exploded and he was flung across the clearing.

Kagome felt strange, she was floating in a mist of grey. From the looks of it she was alone, but then she heard words, strange foreign words that oddly enough sounded familiar. It was soft and calming but then the heat began to build, it was a painful and exhilarating at the same time, images began to flash. There was a man, he had violet eyes he was holding a young demoness. She couldn't make out much but then he turned and she felt chills go thru her body 'father.' As soon as that thought left another invade, there were demons screaming, fires burning everywhere. She smelt blood, she smelt the decay. Her sense's where jumping from image to image, but just as quickly it stopped, the last thing that came to her mind were the words,

"When the sky turns to black and there is no moon  
She will come.  
Her power and light will turn back the night.  
Her companions will follow and help with the fight.  
Blood will shed, and tears will fall  
One will be lost to the cause  
With strength and will and love and truth  
She will bring back the light."

Tristan couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had hopped that it was her but still it was just too surreal for him. One moment he had said the incantation the next he was pushed back as the girl was lifted into the air. Around her was a pinkish barrier but what happened inside that barrier was what caught not only his attention but that of the demon lord Sesshomaru. A purple energy began to circle the girl until she was hidden from all eyes. It crackled with power but how much they couldn't tell because the barrier kept her protected from being sensed. It was only a few moment's but it felt like an eternity. The barrier lowered and faded away leaving behind the most breath taking image that either demon and seen before.

'She's perfect' thought Tristan. He let his eye's roam her from head to toe. Her hair was a silky mass of dark blue that fell to just below her bottom, two very distinct purple lines striped down the length of her hair. Two blue marking adorned each cheek and a purple line on each eyelid. On her forehead was a teardrop. The markings on her cheeks were reflected on her wrists and ankles. Tristan was almost certain that she'd have the same markings on her hips. Her ears were pointed and she had black tipped claws. The shameful dress she had worn earlier was replaced with black kimono edged in silver, with two slits on either side of her legs showing not only well defined legs but ankle high hide boots. 'She looks so much like her mother' he thought silently.

Shessomaru was amazed. As a human she was pretty but as a demon she was stunning, but was she not a human? She had miko abilities but other than that she smelt and appeared human. He felt cheated that he just found this fact out. ' Wonder if Inuyasha knows' He thought to himself as he saw her open her eye's to reveal amethyst colored eye's.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Explanations

Kagome blinked her eye's against the bright sun, looking around she caught sight of Sesshomaru just standing there staring dumbfounded at her. 'Well, that's a first,' she thought to herself. Taking her gaze off of him she turned towards Tristan, glaring at him for a moment. Shaking her head she smiled at him and ran towards him, until she was swept up into his arms. "Oh Tristan I've missed you! I should be so angry at you for attacking me." She lavished his cheeks with kisses. Tristan laughed as he swung her around. "Don't blame me; you had the arrow pointed at me. Bedside's you protected yourself very well. You're father would be proud. I just can't believe that I found you so soon. If you hadn't used your power, even if it was by instinct, then I wouldn't have known it was you. I have to say though that you pack a hell of a punch with that. You've grown in power, and in loveliness. How have you been kid?" Kagome laughed at him and tickled behind his ear. "Well I don't know but life has been turned up side down since I've come here. Did you know that that well can send you to the future or past? Well boy was I surprised when I fell into it and ended up in the feudal era. Not that that's a big deal to you since this is where you've grown up but for me it's been a wild ride. I have so much to tell you, but first how's my father?" As he was about to respond Shessomaru invaded their privacy.

"Will someone explain to this Shessomaru what is going on?" Shessomaru barked out. Kagome looked over her shoulder and blinked at him. The demon lord did not look happy. 'Bet he's never been so lost in his life.' Kagome snickered to herself. Looking back at Tristan she winked at him and stepped back to turn towards the Inu lord. "My apologizes my Lord, This Kagome did not mean to be rude, nor do I know where to begin. You see, my father is the ruler in our kingdom and has been fighting an evil that has taken over our land. Its magic is so great that it has covered us in darkness for many centuries. It has blocked us off from all outsiders. We are known as the kingdom of the lost." She paused when she saw his brow shoot up. "Yes my Lord, the kingdom that you and many others thought to be a myth. It is very real. My family has risen up time after time to fight the darkness but it was to no avail. We have not seen the source of the darkness; we only know what it controls. It controls the shadows and those who are damned. There was an old seer in our home who prophesied a savior. That savior was to be born on the eve of the solstice. I was born on that day and as a last resort to protect me my father used ancient magic to send me away. There is a well by the sacred cavern of my home that was able to transport me thru time into the future. A spell was placed and my features hidden. Apparently the magic that was used that day was still with me so I was able to pass thru the well into the feudal era four years ago. Until this day it was assumed that I was the reincarnation of the Priestess Kikyo. Thank the gods that's not the case. My name is Maiko Tao, but I go by Kagome Hiragashi." She paused waiting for him to say something, but instead he looked away and towards Tristan. "And who are you?" He demanded.

Tristan smiled and bowed in respect. "My name is Tristan Imoto. I am the loyal friend and adviser to my Lord Astor Tao. I was only a few years older than Maiko was when she was sent away. I grew up in the castle grounds learning everything that I could so that I could one day be her personal guard, in doing this and fighting side by side to my Lord I earned his respect and he taught me more than I could ever imagine. Times are becoming more and more desperate, he sent me here to bring his daughter home." He lowered his gaze slightly before looking towards Kagome. "We had hoped to bring you home during more joyful times but sadly we have been unable to push back the darkness that threatens us all. I'm sorry that we have failed you." Kagome looked at him and stepped forward. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You did not fail me. This is my destiny and I will gladly step forward if it meant that I could save our home. Do not burden yourself with guilt my friend. I do not blame you so you should not blame yourself. Instead let's begin our journey home. Of course, there are a couple of stops that we have to make first." He nodded his head before stepping back. Kagome stepped towards Shessoumaru, "Did we answer all of you questions?" He looked at her as though he was passing judgment on her. It pissed her off but she held her tongue. "I will travel with you, until my curiosity has ended." With that he turned on his toes and started to walk away. "Hey! If you are traveling with us, where are you going?" She yelled out. "I will return." She heard him say as he disappeared into the tree line. Sighing Kagome walked towards the well and lifted one leg over so that she straddled the ledge. "Tristan I will be back, I don't think that the well will let you come with me so you are going to have to wait for me here." Seeing that he was about to argue she silenced him with a look. "Don't argue with me. I will be fine. I make this trip all the time. I'm going to have to go say good bye to my family in the future. I have been their daughter for the past 19 years, and I can not just leave and not say goodbye to them. This is something that I have to do alone. Wait here. Oh, before I forget, if you see a silver haired hanyou, his name is Inuyasha and he's Shessomaru's half brother. They hate each other and he's a foul mouth. You'll know him off the spot because he act's before he thinks. Tell him that if he doesn't behave until I get back I'll sit him all the way to the gates of hell. Bye!" She said as she jumped into the well as was swallowed by blue light.

Kagome looked up at the familiar roof of the well house and smiled. 'I'm home.' She thought as she jumped up and out of the well. Standing by the doors she closed her eyes and with a flash of light she was back to her human self. Sighing she opened the door and walked to the house letting herself in. "Mom! Ji-chan! Souta! I'm home!" She bellowed out walking towards the kitchen. "Kagome? We're in the kitchen." She walked towards her mother's voice. "Hi guys, sorry I took so long. But something came up." Lin, Kagome's mother, smiled at her daughter and stood up to hug her. "Its ok honey, sit down and I'll serve you some lunch." Lin pointed to a chair and started fixing her a plate. Kagome ruffled her little brother's hair and nodded to her grandfather. "Ji-chan, how are you doing?" Her grandfather crinkled his brow and smiled broadly, "I've been teaching Souta our ways as a priest, he's a slow learner." Souta huffed, "Hey! I'm not slow, you're a little out there gramps so our lessons get a little off topic." His grandfather looked at him with wounded eyes just before slapping his grandchild against the head. "Respect your elder's boy!" "Owe! Mom, Ji-chan hit me." Lin turned her head to stare them both down. "That's enough you two, Dad you are suppose to be leading them by example so act your age." She scolded, with a plate piled with food she sat back down and handed her daughter lunch. "So, what came up that caused you to be late?" Kagome looked down at her plate for a moment at a loss for words. "Mom, I think that I want to tell you a story first so that you could understand what I'm going to tell you. It all began centuries ago; there was a King, who ruled the land known as the Kingdom of the Lost," "Hey, I've heard of this story didn't the king die?" Kagome looked at her grandfather in exasperation, "No Ji-chan, He does not die." Shaking her head she continued the story for the next hour. "There was the prophecy to fulfill and Maiko knew that she had to save her people. She also knew that the life that she had been leading was no longer an option. She had to sacrifice what once was so that she can protect a land and its people that she had not seen for hundreds of years, but this was her destiny, and who was she to deny who she was and what she was meant for?" Taking a deep breathe she looked her mother in the eye's. "I have something to show you so don't freak ok." She closed her eyes and let her power come forward, she felt the change and it was exhilarating. When she opened them again she saw that her mother was just staring at her with a blank look. "Demon!" her gramps yelled even as her brother jumped up to pet the dark blue tail tipped in purple that was wrapped around her waist, with a sparkle in his eye's he said "way cool sis!". Even after the exclamations her mother had not said anything. "Mom?" She asked with a slight quiver to her voice. "Kagome, you're beautiful." Her mom finally said. Kagome felt the tension leave her at her mother's words. "Mom, I'm sorry. I love all of you, I wish that I didn't have to leave but I have no choice. Can you forgive me?" Lin looked at her daughter in her new form and marveled at how stunning she was. She had always known that Kagome was destined for something big; she just didn't realize the enormity of it all. She was as proud of her daughter as any mother would be. She had grown into a mature and graceful woman, and she trusted Kagome to make her own decisions. She had had so many burdens thrown at her but she still pushed forward and she still had a pure heart. She couldn't love her more than she did right now. "Let's take a walk Kagome." She stood up and grabbed Kagome's hand and pull her outside with her.

They walked in silence thru the cherry trees for a few moments, "mom?" Kagome asked nervously. Lin reached up and snatched a cherry blossom from the branch above her and placed it in Kagome's hair just behind her elfin tipped ear "There is nothing to forgive, my heart. You are doing what you must do. You can not allow other's to be hurt if there was a way for you to stop it. It's not in your nature. I am proud of who you are and the woman you have become. Never think that I would not love you no matter what and know that we will always be here for you. You are my daughter and will always be my daughter." Kagome threw herself into her mother's arms and allowed the tears that she had been holding back to fall. "I love you too mom! Thank you for understanding." Lin hugged her daughter closer to her, "let's get inside and get you packed up with everything that you need. And then we'll have some tea before you go." Walking arm and arm they went inside to pack.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Think before you act…

He was dozing with his back against a tree facing the well, when he smelt another demon close by. Standing he walked towards the well when a blur of red swept by him. "Oi! Who are you?" He looked the hanyou up and down noting the dog ears and the silver hair. "I should ask the same of you mutt." Inuyasha glared at him "Who you calling a mutt?!" Rushing him trying to swipe him with his claws, but the stranger moved at the last minute making him come to a stop. "Hey your fast, maybe we should try that again." But what the demon said made him pause, "she said that you act before thinking. You must be Inuyasha." Inuyasha growled at him. "Who are you talking about?" Tristan grinned at him. "Kagome." "Iron reaver soul stealer!" Jumping up he let lose his attack but again the demon moved. "What did you do with Kagome you bastard?! I swear if you hurt her I'll kill you." Laughing at the hanyou he pointed at him. "I'd like to see you try pup." "Why you!" Inuyasha turned red from his anger. Preparing to attack again, but he was interrupted when there was a light coming from the well. Both paused and looked towards the light. Seeing his moment he attacked once again and nearly got him, that is until three words were said. " Inuyasha, sit boy!" and he once again met his friend dirt.

"Do you have everything that you need?" Her mother asked of her. "I think that I have more that enough. I'm going to miss you guys. I love you all." After giving them all hugs and kisses her mother asked her one last thing. "When will we see you again?" Kagome began to tear up. "I don't know mom, but I promise that as soon as I can I will visit you." Lin nodded her head and gave her daughter a hug one last time. "I love you." She whispered to her daughter before stepping back and watching as her daughter disappear into the well. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she and her family turned away and went into the house.

Kagome looked up to see the sun shining down into the well, above she smelt Tristan and Inuyasha. 'Oh great, Just what I need right now.' She thought to herself. As she Jumped up and out of the well, it was just in time to see Tristan smiling at her and Inuyasha about to attack him. "Inuyasha, sit boy!" she rolled her eye's as he face planted into the ground. "Tristan, what did you say to him to make him attack you?" Tristan just shrugged his shoulders, "he thinks that I did something to hurt you. He won't stop attacking me. That was a neat trick. Will you do it again?" He was laughing, but she didn't allow a smile to cross her face. "Stop teasing him. Inuyasha, I'm sorry I had to do that, but I couldn't let you hurt him." She went to help him up. Inuyasha dusted himself off and glared at Kagome. Or at least he thought it was Kagome. The demoness standing in front of him smelled like his Kagome but she didn't look like her. "Kagome?" He asked. "Oh, I forgot. Um, Inuyasha, there's a lot that I have to tell you, I'm a demon now and." He cut her off. "What the hell is going on?!" "Inuyasha calm down. I'm going to tell you but I want to tell the other's at the same time. I don't want to explain again. And before you ask, no one did anything to me. I was born a demon but my demon blood was hidden with a spell. This is Tristan, he's a friend of mine from my home, so don't try to kill him. Let's go back to the camp and I'll explain everything to you. It'll make since after you hear everything." Inuyasha gave in and started walking back towards camp, all the while glancing at Kagome. 'She's beautiful. I've never seen anyone demon or human that was as stunning as she is. I wonder what kind of demon she is?' he thought. Kagome just kept walking lost in thought while Tristan walked behind her carrying her yellow back pack full of items that she brought from her home.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Notes:

Good afternoon my lovelies…I am aware that the last chapter is really very short, and I apologize. I will make my next chapter longer for you all, however, before I continue I think that I will wait for some reviews. I really want to know where this story is headed and I can't do that without any of your comments. Please send me some of your thoughts.

Thanks to all……Toodles!


	7. Chapter 7

Author Notes:

Hello my darling's, first things first. I want thank those who have reviewed my fanfiction and I am most thankful for your words. Second, I am aware that the chapters are short which is odd because I rarely am short on things to say, but unfortunately I no longer have a computer at home so that means most of what has been posted was hand written. I can't promise that I'll upload another chapter everyday but I will try to have something up for you to read every week. I generally am writing and editing and working all at the same time so I multitask a great deal of my work.

Now as for the story itself, I've had this idea rolling around in my head for sometime but I haven't made up my mind on the length of the story nor how in depth I'm going to go into with the story line. I always welcome others thoughts and ideas so if there seems to be something lacking or something that just doesn't add up, please let me know and I will take into consideration your own personal thoughts on the subject. As for now I have to get back to work but I am already working on another chapter. So until next time my lovelies, Toodles!

~~Nessa~~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6: You're a what????!!

"So kid, where are we going?" Tristan asked after a few minutes of walking. Kagome turned and gave him a worried glance. "We are almost there; it's a village just beyond that hill. We have some friends waiting." He quirked an eyebrow, "What's wrong?" Her forehead creased as she thought over her answer. "All this time I've been traveling with my friends; no that's not right, my FAMILY, but I've always been human to them. Would they accept me now that I am a demon? How would they react once they see me? I don't think that I could bare it if they were to reject me now." She whispered, but he was able to hear her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders "If they are your family as you say than you have nothing to worry about. After all they've accepted and traveled with HIM." He stuck his thumb out at Inuyasha who was just behind them, "now that couldn't have been easy seeing as how he's just an overgrown puppy." She laughed just as he had intended. "Hey I heard that, who you calling puppy you asshole?!" Inuyasha called out waving his fist in the air. Kagome sighed as she let what Tristan had said sink in. 'I'm being ridiculous.' Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she glanced back at Inuyasha, who was still mumbling profanities under his breath. "Inuyasha?" She called to him, stopping just before they reached the hill that was overlooking the village. His ears perked up and he was at her side in an instant. "You ok Kagome?" He asked softly. His eyes widened in surprise when she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly to her. She spoke only to him when she whispered in his ear, "I know that this is a lot to take in, especially since I haven't explained what's going on. I just wanted to thank you for always being my friend." Stepping back she smiled at him and then in a flash of bright light she was His Kagome again. She winked at both her demons and walked up the hill, glancing at both of them she waved them forward.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he barreled into her arms, after years of practice, she caught him easily. "Did you bring me choc-o-late mommy?" He asked, his green eyes shining with happiness. Kagome ran her hand over his tousled hair, "Hi baby, and yes I did. Were you good for Sango and Miroku?" His head bounced up and down enthusiastically. "Yep, Miroku was knocked out for most of the time so it was ok. Inuyasha left after you so it was just me and Sango, she's been helping Kaede around the village, and Kilala and I have been playing. I missed you and…" he trailed off when he finally noticed that Inuyasha was standing (more like hovering) next to a demon that he had never met before. He jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and pointed and the newcomer. "Who's that?" His little lips trembled in fear for a moment before he puffed out his chest and jumped down in an attempt to protect his mother.

Kagome giggled, 'my little man' shaking her head she scooped him up and hugged him tight. "He's ok Shipp, he's a friend." She smiled into his hair. "Kagome! You're back!" She turned to see Sango, Miroku, and Kaede waving at her. She waved back and ran over to them. "You weren't gone for very long Kagome. Did Inuyasha bully you until you came back?" Miroku teased. She rolled her eye's and pointed to Tristan and Inuyasha, "nope, he never got the chance to get beyond the well. He was being his usual brash self and went head first into another fight. Guys this is Tristan, Tristan this is Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and of course my son Shippo." Tristan stepped forward and bowed. "It is certainly a pleasure to meet you all. Kagome, I had no idea that you traveled with such an unusual group." He smiled his crooked smile at her. Everyone else just stared at them in bewilderment. "Umm…excuse me but how do you two know each other?" Sango asked. Sighing Kagome led them all inside the hut and sat down. "Alright you guys, there's a lot to tell so get comfortable." She looked around her and she felt her stomach roll in unease, she glanced up at Tristan and smiled back at him when he winked at her in encouragement. She took a deep breath and told her story.

"Kagome?" She looked up to see Shippo walking up to her. She smiled softly and opened her arms to him, which he immediately curled himself into. "What is it baby?" she said while stroking his hair. He snuggled more closely and looked up at her, "now that you're a demon, does that mean that you are going to stay with me forever?" She bent down and kissed his forehead, "yes, I'll stay with you forever. You are my son now, if you would have me" She saw the tears falling down his cheeks; he nodded as she wiped them away. "It's late, get some sleep." He sighed in contentment and closed his eyes. Kagome began to hum a lullaby that she remembered from her own childhood as he slept. Closing her eyes she thought over what happened after she had told her story and revealed her true form. She smiled as she recalled their shocked expression, but like everything else about her they had accepted her with open arms and had agreed to make the journey to her home. Miroku even went so far as to grope her, which had caused him to be knocked unconscious with a punch from Sango and Inuyasha started ranting about the hentai even though the monk was out cold. She had to sit him just to get him to shut up, he was hurting her ears. And that made Tristan fall to the ground in laughter causing another string of profanities to come from her hanyou, for which she had to sit him again (no lady should ever have to hear so much vulgar language.) Tristan had wiped the tears from his eyes with a pleading look, 'Will you do it again?' She shrugged 'Sure, just give me a moment to make you a necklace and then you can join him.' His eyes widened and he stepped back shaking his head frantically. Shippo had just curled into her tail with a happy smile. Her family was resting inside, as she sat outside staring at the night sky. She made no move but she spoke softly into the darkness, "Welcome Lord Sesshomaru," she waited for a moment and then she spotted his tall form coming from the forest, the wind played with the strands of his silver hair, "Miko."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7: Conversations and Speculations

KPOV

I stared at him as he stood there. How long had he been there? I wasn't sure. I had just barely felt his presence when Shippo had fallen asleep. A shiver ran up my spine as I gazed into his eyes. How can eye's the color of molten gold be so cold? An overwhelming need to say something, any thing to break the silence ripped at my throat. Sucking in a deep breathe of air I tried to choke it back. I realized two things then, one was that I was still holding my human fear of him, and no matter how much has changed, I was astonished that I could not push that feeling aside. The second thing that I realized was that, I could not let him know that that fear still existed. When it came to Sesshomaru I could not let him treat me as though I was beneath him, as was his way of dealing with anyone he crossed paths with. "Miko." He called to me, and I was horrified that I was still staring at him. I gave myself a metal slap, at my misstep. I took, what I hoped was a very inconspicuous breath to steady my nerves before I spoke, "Lord Sesshomaru, have you come to join us now?" He nodded toward me and turned back towards the forest, pausing, without saying a word. It only took me a moment to realize that he was waiting for me. I carried Shippo back into the hut and laid him down on my sleeping bag. Kissing his forehead I stepped back outside and walked into the forest with him.

They walked in silence for some time before he said anything. "I have been pondering this since we last spoke but I can not come up with the answer." When he did not continue I turned to look at him, and found that he had come to a stop a few paces behind me. It came to me as I waited for him to speak that he was frustrated that he couldn't find that answer. It must have been difficult for him to have to admit something like that. She stored that bit of information to contemplate later. "What is it that you have been wondering My Lord?" I smiled a small smile in hopes that he would speak. "What kind of demon are you?" He asked in a flat voice. No wonder he was upset. For a full blooded Inu determining demon species should have been no problem. "You would not recognize that because you have never come across one before. I am a Phoenix My Lord. We are a very rare breed, and there are only two demons that I know of, myself and my father. My mother passed on when she was giving birth to me." We had come to a stop by the boulders of a hot spring. I sat down with my back facing him and closed my eyes raising my face to the night's sky. The breeze carried with it the scent of the flowers across the meadow. I smiled as I felt the wind play against my cheek.

SPOV

I never showed any of the surprise that I felt flowing thru me. A Phoenix? How can such a demon truly exist. Centuries ago, my mother would tell me tales of how the gods had seen the destruction that the uncivilized demons would create and in an attempt to counter their mayhem they breathed life into the phoenix and in a burst of flames the creature was born. They would be known as The Guardians. Gifted by the gods they were capable of incredible powers, so that they may contain the chaos that would be inflicted. According to the stories they were the true heirs. Now from what I could remember from my conversations with my mother no one was certain as to what "true heirs" meant exactly but still my mother had always thought that the story would bring hope to those who where lost. I inhaled deeply, trying to imprint her scent. My eyes widened slightly when the scent of rain and sakura blossoms hit me, because I could smell the fire that smoldered just beneath that. Suddenly I could feel the eyes of my beast open and then everything shifted and my beast roared. _**'Mate**_.' I felt the word rumble thru me.

I was infuriated. I had no plans to mate with the priestess, and I would not allow my beast to take over and dictate my future. So I roared back and managed to cage him in, struggling the entire time. I took several moments before I attempted to speak again. "Why do you stay here when you do not have to? This is not your life here." I was, of course, referring to all the times that she had stayed when she thought that she was human. From my experience humans were cowards and would save themselves before others. She did not turn to look at me while she spoke but I was not offended. "I love them, there's nothing that I wouldn't do for them. Since I've come here I've… changed. I'm not just speaking of my demon heritage. I can not see the world as I did then. I've been thru so much here, this is my life. There is nothing that can make me turn my back on them." He was not satisfied with that answer, because there was more behind the surface of what she was saying. "What of my half breed brother? Why do you stay even with all that HE has put you thru?" I heard as she sighed, it was a sad sound. "Inuyasha is rash, loud, foul and most times he acts before he thinks, but he is also brave and loyal. Even when we fight he always comes back for me. He is honorable, and he is at his strongest when he follows his heart. He is my best friend. I loved him but even that has changed, but I promised him that I would always be here for him and I will not go back on my word, besides I know that he loves me too in the only way that he knows how. It's just our way." Again she fell into silence. There was nothing more that I could say, and I was surprised to find that I could feel some budding respect toward her. "I have misjudged you Miko." She did turn then and she gave him a brilliant smile. "Kagome. My name is Kagome Sesshomaru." His beast purred at the name.

(End of SPOV)

Tristan came awake slowly unsure as to why he woke up. There were no sounds, and as he glanced around him everyone was still fast asleep. He looked towards Maiko...Kagome, he must remember that is her name now, but she was not sleeping. He stood and walked out of the hut but he saw no sign of her. He went back inside to wake Inuyasha. "Hey puppy, wake up." He nudged him with a toe. Inuyasha cracked open his eyes and glared at him. "What is it?" He grumbled. "Where's Kagome?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth Inuyasha shot up and was out the hut in an instant. He saw him get low to the ground to find her scent; its trail led us to the edge of the forest. Inuyasha growled and snarled out "Sesshomaru!" Oh, he had completely forgotten about him. "Huh, I guess he finally came back." He said. The hanyou whirled on him. "What do you mean, he came back?" He all but hollered in his face. "We met up with your brother before Kagome went back to her era. He will be joining us for a while." Inuyasha did not wait any longer he dashed forward following their path until they found them by the hot springs.

Kagome stood up at the same time Sesshomaru did. They could smell her companions coming. She looked up at him, "It was nice speaking with you Sesshomaru. Perhaps we could do it again if it would please you." He did not look at her but he gave her a slight nod just before Inuyasha came barreling thru the clearing. "Kagome! Are you alright?" He stopped in front of her looking at her anxiously. She sighed in exasperation. "I'm fine. Lord Sesshomaru and I were just talking." He sputtered for a moment, "LORD Shessomaru! What the hell? Are you friends with him now? He's our enemy Kagome! What are you stupid or something?" Growls erupted from both Tristan and Kagome but she held up her hand to silence Tristan. "Stupid? No I am not. Enemy? He is not mine. Have YOU forgotten that your brother has at times allied himself with you? He has not hurt me nor has he made any attempt to hurt me and I have been alone with him for several hours tonight. He wanted to joins us and I have agreed. I don't want to fight with you about it, so either deal with it or keep it to yourself. Do you understand me?" She crossed her arms and glared at him. His ears laid flat against his ears for a moment and then he stubbornly said "no" Unfortunately she was in no mood to hear that answer so she gave him a wicked smile and said "sit." His eyes widened just before he fell to the ground. She knelt down next to him, "what was that Inuyasha? I didn't hear you?" He lifted his eyes to her level and opened his mouth but she interrupted him, "be careful of what you say, unless you want me to say 'it' again." He let his head fall back down with a curse and a mumble, "fine." She smiled and patted his head, "good, now lets all go back to the hut. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." She stood up and walked back towards the village. Tristan smile stretched wide across his face as he whispered towards the dog demon, "Scary isn't she?" "Indeed," the Inu lord stated while he stared after her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8: Connections

(KPOV)

The sun was rising but I felt restless. All the humans in my group were still sleeping inside the hut. Inuyasha was keeping watch in his tree, Kilala and Shippo cuddled together on the ground below him. Sesshomaru had chosen not to stay in the village and went his own way; no one questioned him as he left. I had sent Tristan to gather supplies because I wanted to be alone, and bless him; he left without a word to me. So now that I was alone, I struggled with my anxiety. I felt like I was being pulled in different directions, and I could no longer sit still. Standing I walked back into the forest. My feet took me back to the hot springs. I glanced around to make sure I was the only one here, and then I closed my eyes to reach out with my senses, to look for what my eyes could not see. Everything hit me all at once, my sense overwhelming me; I gasped and snapped my eyes open. 'What was that?' I had always been able to feel demon energy, but I have never been able to feel…everything. I had been overpowered by the _vitality _of life that surrounded me, it throbbed with such force that I had lost a sense of myself. I was connected to every tree, rock, and plant and animal that was near. The land was alive. I suddenly wanted to try again. I am not sure what came over me but I began to undress, the water called to me. I stepped into the hot spring and made my way to the middle.

The water lapped against my skin, the feeling, I realized, was like being caressed. I turned my face and closed my eyes to the rising sun. Reaching out my hands on either side of me, placing them palm down against the water, I once again opened my senses. It wasn't as powerful now that I new what to expect. I wanted to cry at the joy that swept thru me. It was like the land was reaching out for me as well, filling me with a sudden sense of home. A smile spread as I felt the sun come up over the horizon. It's warmth kissing my skin. In the back of my mind I could feel that I was no longer alone. Not even _HIS _presence could make me turn. The calm that embraced me would not relinquish its hold, and I was content to stay the way I was.

(END KPOV)

(SPOV)

I was returning back to the village when I had felt her. I did not hesitate in changing my path. I was curious about her, no not _HER, _but with her story, her situation. (It had absolutely nothing to do with her fascinating me) I had come to this conclusion last night as I thought over our conversation. It had been a long night. My beast had been restless since I left the village, which had made me unable to close my eyes for longer than a few moments. Giving up I told Jakken to take Rin back to the Palace of Moons, and made my way back toward the village.

When we first felt her, and I say we because my beast raised it's head when he felt her as well, she was a gentle pulse of power, but now I realized she was a burning flame. I could feel my jaw go slack when I saw her. There she was, in the middle of the hot springs, steam swirling around her. Her back was toward me, her arms spread out and her head tilted toward the morning sun. Although she looked like a goddess in the still morning, that is not what I was nearly gasping for breath for. She was surrounded by a golden light, and at her back, were a set of golden burning wings. They were spread out wide and the fires licked out over the surface of the water.

My beast howled in delight, nearly savage in it's joy. 'Such power.' No other thought occupied my mind. How long had I lived, searching for a power close to my own level? For one who can match me would be someone deserving of the title of my mate. Someone who could produce a strong heir; again my beast roared '_Mate',_ and for once I did not silence him.

(END SPOV)

They were coming, he could feel them. 'Had they felt her as he did?' He wondered. He composed his features, and despite being clothed, he walked toward her. Standing behind her he could see that the wings were not a solid mass, but it rolled in waves of flames. With no fear he reached thru placing a hand on her shoulder. "They come, would you have them see you like this?" He asked. Kagome smiled, "Are you concerned about my modesty Shessomaru?" She opened her eyes and turned her face toward him. He noticed the ring of gold around her amethyst eyes. "Hn" was his reply. He turned and walked back towards the land, smiling when he heard her follow. The power that came from her earlier was gone, all that could prove it's presence was in her eyes.

Keeping his back to her he picked up her kimono and handed it to her. "Thank you." She said quietly. She dressed quickly and ran her claws thru her hair. "I'm done, you may turn now.' They both could now hear her companions close by. "What were you doing?" He asked her. Kagome smiled at the feeling of peace that was still with her. "I…" she paused, unsure of how to continue. How can she explain? "I was…searching." That was all she could give him for now. He seemed to understand because he nodded his head and said, "You will explain later." It was not a question, it was a statement. She answered anyways. "Yes, My Lord." She could have sworn she saw a smile flash across his face.


	11. Author's Notes

Author Notes:

Ok my dears, I have had some…unfortunate events that have recently happened and it has put a delay in my story. I am truly very sorry for this. Please know that I will make every effort to update as soon as possible. I have some great ideas floating around in my head and I am itching to get back to writing but at this moment it is impossible for me to do so. Please accept my apologies and be patient with me, I will not abandon this story.

And now that I have gotten that bit of news out of the way I would like to make mention some of my views on certain aspects of this story.

You see I am a very firm believer that in order for love to exist between people, there has to be some basis for it, such as respect, trust and even friendship. I don't believe that love just comes out of the blue, and I certainly don't believe that it's just suddenly going to be found between two previous enemies. One of the other things that I am a firm believer of is that Kagome is NOT just now suddenly going to be 'look at me I'm a demon! I have powers and I'll kick your butt any day!' I don't think that you can just BECOME a demon from one day to the next for no apparent reason (being demon born is a little bit different.) Kagome is NOT just going to be able to KNOW how to fight (although a lot of what she does do is by instinct alone) she is going to learn just like she did with everything else. Now as I've mentioned before in my previous notes, I'm not sure how in depth I'm going to go into the story, there will be some sections of training, and battles but I'm not very good at writing those scenes. I have an idea forming on how the ending will play out but I am making every effort to try to extend this story out as much as I can. Once again please, please review and send me your thoughts on anything that you have questions or even recommendations on.

~~~Nessa~~~


	12. Aruthor's Notes

Hello to you all. First let me apologize for the delay in the update of this story. I have just returned back to work from being a month off due to some serious injuries. Unfortunately, with my injuries came certain restrictions which included not looking at a computer screen for a month. This did not make me happy because I practically live in my computer world.  Even though I have for the most part healed, there are still some very important things that I have to list as my priorities over my writing. (Stupid, stupid priorities…) I'm hoping to have everything in order within the next few weeks, and if time allows I may even throw in another chapter to entertain those of you who have taken to reading my fic. In the mean time I would like to thank all of you for your patience with me.

I would also like to send out a special thanks to my dear, dear friends Sheena and Brett, Brooke and Tim and of course, my adoptive family who have not only taken great care of me but have always been there when I fall. Thanks guys for being who you are and I love you guys very much!

Now that I've gotten the mushy stuff out of the way I have to say my good byes and I hope to update soon. Until then!

Later my darlings…

~~~~~Nessa~~~~~


	13. Chapter 13

PREVIEW: cHAPTER 9

"Gross!" Kagome muttered as she pulled her bloodied hand away from her hair. She was fairly certain that he did it on purpose, honestly how could he have not seen her standing there? It's not like she would have been hard to miss, what with her glowing like a freaking candle. The day had started so well too. She was still feeling the affects of her connection to the earth from earlier, so it had been just about perfect until her puppy had come barreling thru the forest, sword drawn and spitting profanities. He kept going on and on about how there was a huge power flow that had just suddenly disappeared. After ranting and raving he finally spotted Shessomaru and then naturally all hell broke loose. Especially after he noticed how we were both soaking from our time in the hot springs. She had simply had enough and bellowed at him back, threatening to sit him if he didn't behave. All the while everyone sat in the background offering no help what so ever. Some friends! It had taken an hour before he would shut up and let us start moving. Her puppy pouted the entire time, shooting her nasty looks. He was acting like a petulant child, and so she had trailed behind the group with Shippo snuggled into her tail. Shessomaru followed silently behind them, and that's the other thing she couldn't wrap her mind around. Even in his silence, she felt as though he were trying to reach out to her. Every now and then she would cast her gaze his way and she could have sworn that he had been staring. It's enough to drive a girl crazy the way the male demons were acting around her. Her only source of sanity was Tristan who would on the occasion fall back with her and say something utterly ridiculous just to make her laugh. She knew she kept him around for a reason.

They had been making there way toward the West. Sesshomaru requested that they stop at his home so that he could collect his companions. They were almost there when a panther demon came across them. Damn beast had three shards making him a very dangerous opponent. He had Miroku and Sango down before they could blink. When he came at her she had thrown up a shield, and was completely shocked when she was quite literally surrounded by flames. She was so amazed by this fact that she hadn't notice Shessomaru cleaving the thing right down the middle spilling demon guts all over her. Which is why she was now picking demon parts out of her hair. "Stupid, stupid, male." She muttered again, as she pulled yet another piece of nastiness out of her hair. She could feel HIM staring at her again, so she turned around and glared at him. Her eye's widened when she saw the small smirk on his lips. 'I knew he did it on purpose!' And so she childishly stuck her tongue out at him and stomped away from everyone, deeper into the forest so that she could try to calm down. She had made it far enough away so that no one could see or hear her as she ranted away to no one about men and their stupidity. When she felt him behind her she growled low in her throat. "What do you want?" Couldn't he understand that she needed to be away from them, that she was slowly spiraling down to a full blown panic attack? What is going on with her? Why was she burning in flames? Why had her powers suddenly changed into something completely unknown to her? She scowled at him, and all he did was raise that damn eyebrow. "You said that you would explain about earlier." He told her. She stepped back, she had forgotten about that. Well, in her opinion he could just go sit on it and spin because she wasn't going to tell him anything, and she told him exactly that. And before she could register what happened he had her by the throat and pinned to a tree. "You will not disrespect me so!" He growled. Her eyes narrowed, she was not so weak that she would stand to have him treat her as though she were beneath him. She took hold of the wrist at her throat and let her power flow, he may be strong and can with stand her miko power but it still burned like a bitch. He wrenched himself free of her and when he looked back at her his eyes had bleed red. He crouched low and followed her movements, an animal ready to pounce and when he did Kagome found herself on her back with a very angry dog demon laid out on top of her. "Submit bitch." He hissed, but Kagome only growled back with her most enthusiastic no. "I will never submit to you Shessomaru, and you will not force me to." And just like that his anger faded, but there was something else burning in his blood red eyes. He lowered his nose to the junction of her neck and inhaled deeply. "You are not afraid of me." He breathed against her sensitive skin, his hot breath sending shivers down her body. She didn't respond, she simply laid still beneath him. He rubbed his lips slowly back and forth against her skin, and then licked a trail from collar bone to just below her ear. She shuddered beneath him. "There are none who would stand up to me as you have just done." He whispered into her ear, then as if she had called him he looked at her, his lids hooding his eyes. Then he pressed his lips against hers and stars exploded behind her eyes.


	14. Chapter 13 b

Her world had just lost all reason. Her body was no longer her own as she threw her arms around his neck and dug her fingers into his hair. She tried, honestly she did, but the moment she felt his tongue trace her lips she was lost. She opened for him as a flower did for the sun. There was nothing gentle in this, his mouth slanted across her own and his tongue danced with her's. It was like walking thru fire and she wasn't sure if she wanted it to be put out. She could feel the rummble that moved thru him all the way to her core, it was deep, it was guttral and it was the most exciting sound she had ever heard. He released her lips and she gasped in air to her burning lungs, but it was lost as he trailed wet slow kisses down her neck and swirled his tongue in the hollow of her throat. "Submit to me." He whispered against her wet flesh, sending little electric shocks thru her body, but as his words penetrated the fog clouding her mind she came back to herself in an instant.

'What am I doing?'

She growled and clenched her fist in his silver locks. He purred. The bastard. She yanked hard enough to make his head snap back and she used his momentary shock to throw him off her. She jumped to her feet and stayed in a low crouch mimicking his postition. Just as he followe her every movement, she followed his. He stepped foward and she narrowed her eyes.

"Come any closer fluff ball and I'll make sure to burn your fur right off you." As if to prove her point her body acted on it's own and flame errupted around her. She smiled in delight at her new ability.

"Did you think that I would just fall before you and follow your every comand? I sumbit to no one and least of all you Shessomaru."

He said nothing for a moment and then straighted himself to his full height.

"I would expect nothing less from you Miko, but your body was willing and soon so will your mind." He murmured, he smired as she growled at his words. 'What a challenge this one will be.' he thought and he could feel the excitment of the chase begin.

"You are a fool demon lord. We are predetors, we may be able to control our beast but we still have the base instincts. It's primal, but I know my mind, and I know my heart and neither one of them are your's. You would do well to remember that."

She stood holding her head high she turned away from him and went back to the camp leaving him as though nothing had happened, and damn her, he realized that she had just made this a very dangerous challenge. He was admired and feared above all others, and in one small woman he discovered his match. His lip curled up revealing his wicked fangs, "Challenge accepted Kagome." He walked back into the darkness of the forest around him. 


	15. My apologies

Ok..So don't kill me. I know that I'm not updating often and I'm so very sorry. I'm writing what I can when I can. They may not be long but at least it's something. See the problem is, I have so much going on right now. There's attorney's and locating a new place to live. I work overtime everyday and so on and so forth. I have posted two other stories that I started sometime ago. Please feel free to read them and let me know what you think. there's one in particular that I'm iffy about so let me know what you think please. I enjoy getting your reviews and I look forward to getting more. Once again If any of you have thoughts or even would like to see something in particular happen let me know I'll see what I can do. I'm still looking for someone to edit and such for my stories so if anyone wants to let me know. Oh and I have gotten some reviews wondering what's going to happen with the shards and Naraku, well let's just say that they will still be around. I have plans my friends, very wicked plans that may make up very upset with me but I think in the end you will love it. lol. I'm so evil. hehehehehehehehehe....

Later my darlings,  
~~~~Nessa~~~~~ 


	16. Chapter 14:What lurks in shadows

Chapter 14: What lurks in shadows…

There was only darkness. It was the kind of darkness that the really good scary movies filmed. So black that you could barely see your own hand, and there was silence too. She heard nothing. The eeriness of it made her want to crawl inside herself and hide.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

"Hello?"

She squinted her eyes, trying to force them to adjust. Her heart raced as the isolation began to set. She was nearly gasping for breath, suffacting in her solitude.

'You are not alone.'

Kagome's took a startled step back. Surley she had just imagined that.

"Fluffy ball?"

'I hate it when you call me that.'

'Maybe I've gone crazy?' She thought. How else could she have imagine his voice?

'You're not crazy. Facinating, unique, infuriating, yes but not crazy.'

Her eyes widened. Now she knew she was dreaming. The Ice Prince would never admit such a thing. "Well, might as well go with it." She said to herself, her anxiety from before completely gone in the face of her curiosity.

"Where are you?"

"Behind you."

She whirled and came face to face with the demon that seem to always overwhelm her thoughts.

"I think that I conjured you up. Yes, that's right. You're a hallucination. Not only are you haunting me while I'm awake but now your haunting while I sleep. Why won't you just leave me alone?!"

His lips curved up at the corners. Amusement lit his eyes, something that she had never seen before. 'His face was beautiful when he smiled.' She sucked in a breath. 'Where did that come from?'

"Is that what you think? That I'm a product of your over active imagination?"

"Hey I didn't say that I had an over active imagination!"

She cried out in outrage.

"And," he continued as if she hadn't spoken "if I was just a hallucination, it begs the question why your subconcious chose my form?"

So ok, she was obviously having a break down. She was locked in her own head having a conversation with fluff ball, and it was turning more bizzare every second.

"I can tell you that, it's not hard to answer. You're a pain in the ass and I'm upset with you. You are always leaving me permanetly confused and I don't appreciate it."

She was scowling as she told him this, If she was going to sit here hand have this odd dream then she was going to get somethings off her chest.

"You hold yourself so tight Shesso. You don't let anyone in, and you don't give anything of yourself. That is not something that I am willing to accept. I would have you as you truly are and not who you pretend to be. I am not a prize for you to claim, and I am not someone who will bow down to you. Respect is earned, and love is something that is fought for. You don't know love, because you don't let it near you. I loved Inuyasha for all the wrong reasons, I understand this now, but at least I LOVED him. I love him still, but only as I would for a brother. He is family, as are my mortal friends. When I am gone, I leave them behind, I leave with them my love, my loyalty, my friendship. I leave behind Shippo who I love as if he were my own. When everything dies around you Demon Lord, when you look around what is that you can say that is left behind of YOU? Not your status as the perfect assasin, not as your place as Taiyouki, and certainly not your reknowned power. You, Shessomaro, what do you leave behind of yourself?"

Kagome took a deep breath and stepped closer, reaching up she cupped his cheek. Silent tears fell from her eyes. She stared into his golden eyes, watching the emotions that flickered in his eyes. And then then, as though a veil had been dropped between them, he features cleared and looked as if they were carved in stone. Sighing she stepped back.

"When you can answer that question come back to me. I may not love you my lord but I care for you, and I'm nearly certain that I could even fall in love with you if you actually CARED enough to try."

She had said her peace, the heaviness that had been eating away since that incident nearly two months ago, lifted. She smiled.

"So, my hallucination, I have vented and now you should disappear and let me sleep. The dmon tires me as it is."

And just like that he was gone. Hearing a sound behind her she turned wondering what else her mind wanted to work out, and when she turned she screamed.

Kagome jerked up right with a startled gasp. Her eyes wild, she searched around her. Everyone was still asleep, shippo had curled up next to the fire close to Miroku, and Sango. Inuyasha was still in the tree, light snores interrupting the silence of the night. Shessomaru, was nowhere to be seen. Her heart rate slowed and her eyes narrowed. "Naraku." His name came out as a hiss.


	17. Chapter 15: Unrequited Love

Chapter 15: Unrequited Love..

Tristan rolled to his side in aggravation. He didn't pretend that he didn't know why. It was taking longer then he had expected to travel to his home. He had thought that things would just

keep flowing as they had been since he had come here. He had assumed too much in finding Kagome so soon after starting his quest. Of course that kind of luck would not last long. He

felt the urgency in him building to return home. To help those that he had left behind. Worry ate at him most every night; he had lost a lot of sleep in the last month or so. He glanced

towards Kagome, sighing when he found her sleeping. How he had longed to speak with her about what he has been feeling, but she had been working so hard since first arriving at the

demon lord's palace. They had come to the decision that they should stay there not only for rest and planning but to train. Kagome needed to be prepared for the battle to come, she had

been adamant that she be trained. She'd fought with Inuyasha over it while everyone else looked on. Shessomaru finally spoke interrupting the argument saying that they would all train

and that apparently was the end of that as Kagome turned her smug expression back to Inuyasha

So the days had gone by with everyone training, but Kagome pushed herself the hardest. She was at it day and night, learning everything she could with a ferocity that had stunned them

all. Already she had bested himself, Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha much to the puppy's dismay. He chuckled lightly remembering how red faced Inuyasha had gotten. They had all taken

turns showing her different techniques and weapons. She paid attention and mimicked and soon after they had begun changes started to take place. Her focus and total dedication to

making herself a better fighter also helped her gain strength, will and skill. When she was not training she had gone on her own for hours on end learning how to control and use her

spiritual powers. She never spoke of it, and she had not shown any of them what she was capable in that realm. Each time she sparred with them she would only do so by physical

means, she never used her powers. At first they had questioned her about it but she would only smile and get back at it. They had given up asking her, knowing she would not say until

she was ready to.

Tristan plopped onto his back and groaned as soon as his back touched the ground. He snorted as he thought about how he would pay Kagome back for that particular sore spot. It was

utterly humiliating that he got beat by her but the fact that he had so much more experience than her and she still managed to knock him on his ass made him want a rematch as soon as

he wasn't so sore anymore. He grinned in evil delight at the thought of Kagome and Shessomaru's spar that will take place this morning. With the way those two had been glaring at each

other for so long it's bound to be a very interesting spar. He would take enjoyment in Kagomes loss. He's a poor friend for thinking it but it shouldn't be this EASY for her, she need to

actually have a challenge, and of course maybe come away with a few sore spots herself, again he felt a little bit of guilt for these particular thoughts. He wondered what weapon she

would use, although he had an idea that it would be the glaive. She favored it the most and she wielded it as thought it were and extension of her body. She was fluid, graceful and

deadly.

He was hopelessly in love with her. He felt the emotion well up inside him making him want to get up and tell her, but he couldn't, he wouldn't. There was so much to do that he could not

put this on her too. He wasn't sure exactly when it was that he feelings shifted. Maybe it was when she fought back that day in the clearing, maybe it was when she didn't back away from

what laid in front of her. When ever it happened he didn't care. He just knew that he would lay down his life for her. He always craved her attention. She was like the sun to him, warm

and welcoming. He hoped that after all was said and done that she could love him as he loved her. Eyes closed and a smile on his face he finally fell asleep dreaming of the future.


	18. Note

Author's note:

Hello one and all. So as you can see I have started to write again, and I'm very happy to get back into this story. Since my last two chapters have been posted I have gotten some inquiries in regards to Tristan's POV. Yes ladies and gentlemen, he is in love with her, and yes this is still a fluff ball and Kags fanfic. What's a love story without a little bit of lover's rivalry? I can't go more into detail or else it'll ruin the rest of the story. The story is coming along slowly and I'm very sorry for it but I am writing what I can when I can. I am working on the next chapter so I hope to have that up soon for you to read. Again thank you very much for sticking with me!

~~~~Nessa~~~~


End file.
